Only a Minute
by msmadelineclancy
Summary: Just a little rewrite to the ending scene of 2x14 for Chimney and Maddie. Something kind of sad and cute at the same time. One-Shot


**A/N: That Maddie and Chimney kiss was a lot more than just a kiss. Maddie couldn't get it out of her mind and didn't want to be without him for more than a minute, so what if she came back and knocked on Chim's door? Alternate ending to the Madney scene in 2x14 Enjoy xx Mariah**

* * *

We're not saying goodbye, we just need a minute.

Maddie barely made it out of Chimney's apartment before she broke down. She'd made it maybe two feet down the hallway before she slid down the wall and sat on the floor.

Her tears took over, streaming down her face. She broke down, tears spilling out as her hands cupped her face. She couldn't hold it back anymore. She just couldn't.

Maddie had been trying to hold on to all of the feelings that were overwhelming her the last three weeks, but they're slipping through her fingers like sand. They all circled back to the same place.

Doug.

She just kept picturing him, dragging her past Howie who laid there bleeding on the pavement. She was barely conscious, her head bleeding from when Doug had punched her in the face.

Doug. He was on top of her, stabbing her and she could barely breathe. She'd fought back then, even in her bleakest moment. She had to now. This was all Doug's fault, not hers. She had to keep reminding herself of that, even after everything. But screw him, right?

She and Chimney deserved better.

Maddie took in a deep breath. She'd taken a minute, a good long one, and god, she still wanted to go back and knock on Howie's door. She rose from the floor, gathering herself and looking at herself in the camera on her phone. She didn't want to be all puffy eyed or have any mascara running. Thankfully, she didn't.

She slowly made her way back to his door and knocked lightly. It was hardly a second before it was opened.

"Oh, Maddie, did you forget something?" Chimney opened the door wider once he saw it was her and smiled.

He was so handsome and warmed her heart. She felt better just standing near him.

"No, I didn't forget anything. I just wanted to make things right between us," she whispered. "It's not either of our faults for what happened to us, and it's going to be hard, but I don't think I can do it without you Chim. You were the first person other than my brother to make me feel safe."

"I was just setting up your security cameras," he shrugged.

"It was more than just that Howie and you know it," she said, reaching out to hold his hand. It felt right to use his name and he smiled, just a little and squeezed her hand.

"Want to come back inside?" He asked and pulled her closer, just a tad.

"Yeah. I'd like that," she slowly stepped back inside and heard him close the door behind her. "Have any movies you want to watch?"

"Um," Chimney ran his hands down his legs and then crossed his arms as he thought. "I'm not sure. There's probably something on tv."

Maddie licked her lips as she saw his arms flex as he uncrossed his arms and lead her toward the living room. Chimney had such nice arms.

"You know, there was something else I wanted to say to you." She said, reaching out to pull on his hand and stop him.

"I'm listening," he smiled again, because that's what Chimney always did when she was around. He just smiled, it was a little easier when Maddie was around.

"That kiss before," she blushed, slowly meeting his gaze. "I really liked it."

"Me too," he stepped closer to her, his hand reaching to hold her cheek. "Can I kiss you again? Or is that too fast?"

"No, I like it when you kiss me." She whispered, leaning in and kissing him first.

He kissed her back, his fingers slowly moving around to the back of her neck and then up in her hair. Chimney broke away first, pulling back slightly. The tips of their noses were still touching, just barely, and he turned his head a fraction to rub Maddie's against his.

"Let's go sit on the couch," she smiled, tapping her hands on his shoulders. "I think we should find a movie. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking about an action movie," he said, sliding toward her and around the couch to plop down.

"Chim, I hate to break it to you, but you always are," she scoffed, laughing just a little.


End file.
